


Collar for the Concubine

by evilwriter37



Series: Infernal Fascination AU [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur gets distracted while trying to give Hiccup the new collar he had made for him. Hiccup doesn't mind.





	Collar for the Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> Dagur's a sick bastard. I won't apologize.

“Hiccup, tilt your head back.”

Hiccup gave Dagur a wary look from where he was sitting on the edge of their bed. Dagur had grabbed him and sat him down without telling him what was going on, and now he’d unsheathed his knife.

“Can I know what you’re doing first?”

“I’m cutting off your collar. The jewelers finished making your new one,” Dagur responded. “Now head back.”

Hiccup did as he was told, and he fought back his arousal as Dagur hooked his fingers under the collar. Such a hold usually meant something sexual was about to happen to him, and his body knew it.

“I’m assuming this one comes on and off?” Hiccup felt a bit of fear when Dagur brought the knife near his neck, but he didn’t move back from it. Dagur wasn’t going to hurt him at the moment, and besides, he was supposed to allow him to when he did want to hurt him.

“Yeah. You don’t need something permanent anymore,” Dagur said as he began cutting through the leather. “You know your place well enough. But you’re not allowed to take this one off. Only I can take it off, or you need my permission. Got it?”

Hiccup almost nodded before remembering the blade near his throat. “Got it.”

Dagur finished cutting through the leather and pulled it off of him. Hiccup would have felt at his neck, but the knife was still near him. It was so  _ strange  _ not having anything there anymore. He’d gotten so used to the collar always being on him that not having it felt wrong.

Dagur dropped the collar on the floor, gripped at his hair and tilted his head back. His knife touched at his throat, and it made Hiccup’s pulse race in a mixture of fear and arousal. He met Dagur’s eyes before Dagur was looking at his neck. He trailed the knife down over his throat, probably intent on Hiccup’s reactions. He knew he would never kill him, but to have the opportunity right there scared him. 

Dagur laughed lightly. “You afraid?”

“A-a little,” Hiccup admitted.

“Good. I like it when you are.” He trailed the knife lower, to his collarbone, where he pressed enough to dig into his flesh a little and draw blood. Hiccup gasped at the sting of it. He had the use of his hands, but he wasn’t going to stop Dagur. He wasn’t allowed to. 

Dagur drew the knife away, sheathed it. Then he touched lightly at the wound he’d made, making Hiccup wince, before bringing his hand up to his neck. He stroked his thumb over his throat, and Hiccup couldn’t hold off his arousal at the touch. He sighed a little, leaned into it. His pants were beginning to feel painfully tight. He hoped Dagur would take his clothes off of him.

“You have such a pretty neck,” Dagur commented. He leaned down and kissed him, thumb still stroking his throat, and Hiccup kissed back passionately. He wanted him so badly.

Dagur let go of his hair, wrapped his fingers around his neck. That sent a thrill through Hiccup, along with a hint of fear. If Dagur wanted to strangle him…

But he didn’t do that at the moment. Instead he pulled him up standing, groped at his ass with his free hand. Hiccup made to moan into his mouth, but he pulled away and his voice went out loudly into open air. He wrapped his arms around Dagur, pressed himself right up against him. His hand left his neck, and he was pulling on his hair again, yanking his head back. Then his mouth touched his throat in a particular place that hadn’t been touched in a very long time and Hiccup let loose a sound of pleasure and melted into him. His pants were definitely painful now, his cock straining desperately against the leather. He bucked into Dagur as he bit him. It was light at first, but then he bit harder and Hiccup gave a cry at the sweet pain of it. He ran one hand into Dagur’s hair, the other moving to his ass to push him closer to him. He needed to be  _ closer _ . Dagur growled at the action, began attempting to eat his neck. Hiccup didn’t care about all the marks it would leave on him. Everyone knew what he and Dagur did with each other.

Dagur shifted to press his thigh between Hiccup’s legs, and Hiccup whimpered at the pressure against his cock. He knew it would hurt but he began grinding against his thigh anyway. He needed  _ something _ , was so desperate to just be free of his clothes and be touched everywhere. He hated clothes sometimes. They were confining, uncomfortable. It was why on the days he didn’t have to do anything he usually just ended up lounging around the apartments naked. It was easier for Dagur to take him that way too, though he knew Dagur liked the act of undressing him, or Hiccup giving him a show with it. He also liked teasing him like this and keeping his clothes on him.

“Gods, Dagur,  _ please _ ,” he gasped out.

Dagur laughed against his neck and Hiccup loved the vibration of his voice on his skin. 

“Please what?”

“U-undress me.” Hiccup bucked harder against his thigh with a grunt. That really did hurt, but it gave him pleasure as well. 

“I want you to cum in your pants first. So you’ll just be dripping everywhere when I peel them off of you.” Then Dagur was back at devouring his neck in the most painful and pleasurable way possible. Hiccup loved how vulnerable he was with his throat bared to Dagur, with his teeth biting into it. He wondered, morbidly, if it was possible for one human being to kill another by biting their throat. Their teeth weren’t sharp, but they could still break skin. Maybe that was what gave him such a thrill about this: that Dagur had the power to kill him but wasn’t doing it, was pleasuring him and tormenting him instead.

The torment got worse. Dagur pulled his leg away so Hiccup had nothing to grind on, then let go of his ass and instead stuck that hand between his legs. He groped at him through his pants, squeezing hard, as if the confining leather wasn’t doing that already. Hiccup cried out, dug his nails into his scalp. Dagur dragged his hand down, found his balls, squeezed him there too.

“Fuck!”

“That hurt, baby?”

“ _ Agh…  _ Y-yes.”

“You gonna cum anyway?”

“ _ Yes. _ ” Hiccup worked himself against Dagur’s hand, whimpering. His ministrations were painful but he was so close. The way he was going at his neck was helping with that. He was sensitive there.

Dagur’s next squeeze and bite at his throat had him cresting the wave of his orgasm. Hiccup moaned loudly, pressed himself into his hand and his mouth. He didn’t pull his hips away until he’d finished and there was an uncomfortable wetness in his pants. Soon, the pain was beginning to fade as his cock softened, but he wasn’t done yet. He needed more. Besides, Dagur wasn’t done with him.

Dagur pulled away and Hiccup reluctantly let go of him. The chief just looked him up and down, grinning. 

“Gods, I really missed doing that to your neck.” He reached out, stroked at his throat, and Hiccup nearly purred at it. “But you needed that collar to learn that you belong to me. You know that now, right?”

Hiccup nodded. He belonged to Dagur. That was a fact he couldn’t change, a fact he didn’t want to change.

“Good.” Then Dagur was taking ahold of his tunic and Hiccup lifted his arms to let him pull it off of him and toss it aside. He ran his hands over his torso once it was bare. A little bit of blood had trickled from the small cut at his collarbone. “So you know this is mine?”

“Yes, Dagur.”

Hiccup was nearly quivering with anticipation as Dagur got on his knees in front of him. Hiccup lifted his foot so he could pull off his boot, and then his hands went to the waistband of his pants. He pulled them down, actually moaned at the sight of Hiccup’s cock, hardening again and soaked in his own cum. He licked at the tip and Hiccup yelped. He couldn’t really tell if the touch hurt or not. It was just  _ so much.  _

“And this is mine.”

“Yes, Dagur.”

“Tell me and I’ll lick your cum off of you.”

Gods, Hiccup wanted that. “My cock is yours, Dagur.”

“You are absolutely right.” Then Dagur was doing as he had promised, and Hiccup tried to make eye contact like Dagur usually wanted him to, but the Berserker was completely focused on running his tongue along his length and getting every last drop of his seed. Hiccup moaned with each breath. 

Dagur brought his hands around to his ass, gripped at him hard enough to bruise.

“What about this?”

“A-also yours.” Hiccup didn’t know why he was so turned on from telling Dagur that he belonged to him, from telling him that these intimate parts of himself belonged to him. 

Dagur brushed one finger over his rim and Hiccup shuddered.

“ _ Especially  _ yours,” he added. 

“Good boy,” Dagur praised. He moved his hands to finish pulling off his pants. “All mine. You’re all mine.”

Hiccup nodded eagerly, a desperate whine leaving his mouth. The way Dagur said that… He wanted him to fuck him so badly. So very badly.

And Dagur did. Dagur’s clothes came off and they moved to the bed, and Dagur opened him up as he bent over his lap and took his cock expertly down his throat. He was glad he didn’t have a gag reflex anymore. Dagur had thoroughly destroyed it. Then Dagur had him on his knees in front of him, pressed himself against his back, his cock pushing into him as his fingers wrapped around his neck. He fucked him hard, squeezing the sides of Hiccup’s neck. He could still breathe, but it left him with a rushing in his head. Then Dagur stopped that, gave his head time to clear as best it could with the delicious pounding in him, before squeezing so he couldn’t breathe. It made everything better somehow. He would have given Dagur sounds to show this but he couldn’t do anything but choke. He didn’t think he liked Dagur strangling him like this though. It felt good to have something back around his neck, as he’d become so used to the collar being there and felt like he needed something around his neck, but this was too tight and he wanted to  _ breathe. _

Hiccup clawed at his hand, and Dagur just laughed at his struggles. This was one of those times where Hiccup wished he was allowed to have some sort of signal that he couldn’t handle whatever was going on and needed Dagur to stop. Though, the way he was drawing blood from the back of Dagur’s hand should have been signal enough. 

Before he could faint, Dagur let go of him. Hiccup gasped and choked and wheezed, fell forward onto his hands and knees, and Dagur just kept fucking him, laughing, stroking at his heavily scarred back with one hand, the other at his hip.

“Sorry, Hiccup. Couldn’t help myself.”

Hiccup felt a sudden anger at him, but it went away as Dagur slowed his movements to something so pleasingly gentle and wrapped his arm around him to grab his cock. He moaned, lowered the front half of his body to bring his ass closer to Dagur. How could he be mad at him when he was making him feel this good?

He seized up as the hand on his hip found its way back to his neck, but he didn’t cut off his air supply. It was just a controlling gesture, and it scared the Hel out of Hiccup at the same time it aroused him more. He loved it when Dagur showed his control over him, his power, his ownership. 

They reached their end together, and then they were laying on the bed, Hiccup on his back with Dagur on his side against him, running his fingers over his now-bruised and marked throat and kissing at the side of his face.

“This is mine too,” Dagur told him.

Hiccup smiled a little, his eyes closed. “Indeed it is. All of me is yours.” He snuggled into Dagur a little, breathing a contented sigh, and Dagur made a pleased sound as he kissed at his cheek.

“Now, time for that new collar.” Dagur snorted. “We got a little distracted from that, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, just a little.”

Dagur got up off the bed, and Hiccup almost reached out for him, but he was sure he would cuddle with him after putting this new collar on him. He sat up, opened his eyes. He really did want to see this.

Dagur was coming back over with a wooden box. He sat down on the bed, opened it, gave the piece inside an approving look.

“Oh, you’ll look fantastic with this.” He lifted it out, let Hiccup look at it, and he gasped a little at the beauty of it.

“Dagur, are those  _ diamonds?! _ ”

Dagur nodded proudly. “Uh-huh.” He offered the collar to Hiccup to let him hold it. It had much more weight to it than the old one, but that was a given with the gems on it. “And I know your favorite color’s red, but I just really liked how blue the sapphires were.”

“Dagur, that’s fine. This is amazing.” The collar really was beautiful. The jewels were finely cut and shining, going almost all the way around. In the front they formed into a V-shape that would come down into the hollow of his throat when it was on. “Did you design it?”

“Yeah. Had a few ideas in mind but I liked this one the best. Who knows? Maybe I can get you a bunch more.”

“Slow down, Dagur. I like this one for now.”

“Yeah?”

Hiccup nodded. He fingered the buckle at the back of it before handing it back to Dagur. “Put it on me.”

Dagur did, and Hiccup felt revered by the action. He was wearing probably the most expensive thing he’d ever seen, and Dagur had gotten it just for him. He beamed as he buckled it around the back of his neck, at the feeling of having something there again, something that claimed him as Dagur’s for the whole world to see. He felt like this was a sign of Dagur’s love, and he got to wear it constantly unless Dagur wanted it off of him.

“You aren’t allowed to take this off unless I tell you to,” Dagur said as he finished buckling it.

“Dagur, I don’t want to take it off. It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Hiccup kissed Dagur lightly on the lips, then pulled away, knowing Dagur would want to look at him. And he did. He was staring.

“Gods, Hiccup,  _ you’re  _ beautiful.”

Then Dagur was wrapping his arms around him, pushing him onto his back, and Hiccup returned the embrace, opened his legs to let Dagur settle between them. Dagur kissed at the collar, pressed his cock against him to show what he wanted. “I hope you haven’t had enough of me.”

Hiccup smiled. “Never.”


End file.
